Old Friends Equals New Trouble
by suvra2001
Summary: When Emily's Training Partner and Life-long Friend Nikki defeats a Nighlock By herself everyone is stunned. Friendships and Relationships are tested. Will there be a new ranger? My first story So please review! Rated T just in-case!


**Author Note:**

**Hurro Guys~! This is My First Story So Please Bear With Me!**

**Like I said Its my first story So Please, Please, PLEASE Review with Suggestions and Honest Opinions! Thank you Now Enjoy :) **

_**Old Friend Equals New Troubles**_

_**Chapter 1 – Who's That Chick?**_

At The Shiba House everything Was Normal. Jayden and Kevin were training , Mike was playing a Video Game, Mia was trying to cook (and failing..), and Emily was trying to at least make Mia's Breakfast Edible. "Mia! Maybe You should take the Peanut-Butter out" Emily said trying to take the jar away. "Why Would I do that?" Mia asked "Last time I made my Peanut-Butter and Jelly Omelet Everyone had eaten! I am gonna make sure everyone gets to try it this time!" Emily's eyes left Mia's cooking and looked at the others. She pointed to the Cereal and then made motions with her hands that looked like she was eating. Everyone Quickly Grabbed a Bowl, Milk, and Cereal. Emily sighed and turned to Mia "Sorry Mia, But it looks like everyone else is eating.." Mia sighed in frustration "You'll eat my omelet right?" Mia said with hope. Emily's eyes widened "Uh-uh..Sorry Mia but I already ate" Emily chuckled nervously rubbing her stomach. "Aww! Phooey.." Mia complained. Emily Sighed and went to the common room and sat around.

Around Downtown Nikki was buying Groceries For her family. It may seem pointless to buy fruits and vegetables when your parents own a farm but Nikki didn't really care. "Whoa!" She yelled to the horse. Yes..She brought a Horse… She jumped off and tied her horse to the Bike holder "Aha..Now Cappi Stay here While I go buy some things!" Nikki said to her horse petting her mane. Cappi –short For Cappuccino—Just Neighed and stood up tall. Cappi had a Almond color fur with a coffee color mane so what better name than to call her Cappuccino? Nikki went inside the grocery store when she heard Screams and lots of yelling. She rushed outside to see that a Red and Blue Nighlock had appeared. Nikki gasped and Ran to Cappi untying her. "Cappi! Run home! I'll take care of this!" Cappi nodded and ran to the direction of the country. Cappi was very loyal so Nikki knew She would go straight home. She looked around and groaned in frustration "Where are those rangers?" She cried. She shook her head and ran straight towards the Nighlock. 'Stop right there Nighlock!" She cried

At the Shiba house everyone was training extra hard. "Hi-yah!" Mia cried slashing her sword. Emily quickly blocked it. Suddenly the Gap sensor went off. All 6 Rangers ran towards the common room to find that Mentor had already opened the map. "At Downtown! Be careful!" He said. Everyone nodded and ran towards downtown Already morphed. "HA!" A girl cried in the distance. The Rangers looked up to see a girl about 15 thrusting her foot out kicking the Nighlock. The girl Had brown Curly hair that was longer than Emily's but Shorter than Mia's. "Hi-yah!" She yelled punching the Nighlock. She had warm Chocolate eyes and tan skin. "What does she think she's doing?" Cried Mike. Emily looked at the girl and once she saw her face she Gasped "No way.." The rangers looked at her "What?" Kevin said. "Huh? Oh nothing…well...Lets Stop that Nighlock!" Everyone nodded and Jayden ran towards the girl and yelled "What are you doing? You could get herself killed fighting this monster!" The girl looked over "Are you asking me to leave? Ha! No way! Im just getting started!" She looked around for some sort of weapon and found a Big fat stick "Yes!" She said grabbing it. "Oh! So you want to play hard ball huh?" The Nighlock said in his menacing voice. "Hard ball? I don't mean to brag but I'm this best at this game!" She yelled swinging the stick toward the Nighlock but was immediately blocked by Jayden "What are you doing?" She yelled Pushing him out of the way. Jayden groaned as he met the floor. "Wow! She's really strong!" Mia said awing. The Brown-haired girl thrusted and swung her hard stick towards the Nighlock many times as well as Jumping and dodging some of his attacks. "HI-YA!" She yelled for the final time making the Nighlock explode "Whoa! How'd she do that with a stick!" Kevin said eyes wide. The Nighlock grew 10 times bigger. The girl hadn't even screamed as if she knew it was going to happen. The rangers decided to take it from there. And after a few minutes the Nighlock was gone. The girl was smiling like crazy as the all de-morphed. _Who is that Chick? _Was in everyone's mind but ones.

**End Of Chapter One! **

**I hope you guys liked it! Please, Please, PLEASE** **review! It would make my day!**

**Suvra Signing out~**


End file.
